


你所說的曙光究竟是什麼意思 Midnight Sun

by weedisagatewaytogluten



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedisagatewaytogluten/pseuds/weedisagatewaytogluten
Summary: 佐鳴/ 699後捏造2016年補檔，然而⋯⋯已經完全不記得當初在寫什麼了⋯⋯
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	你所說的曙光究竟是什麼意思 Midnight Sun

宇智波佐助因為傷口的痛處睜開了眼睛。

他保持著入睡時的姿勢躺在床上，雙眼直視在月色下泛黃的天花板，並沒有馬上移動身體，幾根頭髮散置在眼前，形成一束束模糊的黑影，阻擋了視線。他的右手橫在棉被下方，靠近大腿的位置；雙腿平放，只有脖子與肩膀處稍微僵直，安靜而忍耐地等待疼痛結束。  
片刻，他從床上坐起來，在低血壓造成、揮之不去的頭痛中掀開棉被，雙腳觸及冰涼的地面。病服的一隻袖子像乾癟的落葉般飄蕩。他的左手已經永遠失去了。

他帶上房門，在藥水氣味橫溢的走廊上一路往下走，長長的路上，一個人影也沒有。夜班的護士說不定已經提早離開，拖著疲倦而沈重的身軀回到家中，與家人重聚，沈沈墜入夢鄉。

他走到另一扇門前，手放在門把上將要推開，卻突然心生膽怯。

-

感知到那股熟悉的查克拉，漩渦鳴人裹著棉被的身體抖了一下。他鼻翼翕動，深吸了幾口氣以平復呼吸，終於不再顫抖。

「佐助是你啊，」 他一直等到佐助走近，才終於轉過頭來，露出一張滿是烏青與傷痕的臉，「你想嚇誰啊，幹嘛不敲門？」  
「你以為你這樣……」宇智波佐助嘲道，出於習慣，威嚇地露出自己的尖牙，又不自在地頓了頓，改口說，「而且你哪一次不是睡得像死了一樣。」  
「誰睡得像死了啊！我這不是知道你來了嗎我說！」鳴人立刻出言反駁，很快地重振精神。他總是這樣，搞錯重點，就像狐狸偷竊的惡習以及蓬松的紅褐色尾巴一樣，是他標誌性的一部分；起初令人惱怒，到最後竟也十分習慣了。  
可是有的時候，佐助也會懷疑，其實鳴人並不是如他人想像一般一無所知。  
「你太吵了。」他說，在鳴人一邊揮著拳頭一邊「啊啊！你果然是來打架的吧」的嚷嚷聲中走到病床前，環顧四周。  
他們被分開來照顧，但是現在看來，鳴人的病房和他人沒有分別。一張不大不小的支架床，挨著一張床頭櫃，裝著各色藥水的玻璃瓶略顯雜亂地集中到一處，桌上的花瓶里插著一朵不知名的花，花莖毫無生氣地低垂著，像是睡著了。擺在右邊的點滴架挪到床的另一側，掛著營養輸液和血袋，透過狹長的膠管一路流進漩渦鳴人藏在被子下的蜜色手臂，流進被扎得瘀青的皮膚下青藍色的靜脈。病房的窗戶大敞，風從外頭灌進來，吹散了淤積多時的消毒水氣味。  
「讓一讓。」佐助說，逕自坐了下來，他的右手垂放到膝上，由上方俯視鳴人。一股後知後覺的衝動使然，他很想問鳴人花是從哪裡來的。但結果也沒真的說出口。  
「啊？」  
「快點。」  
鳴人撇撇嘴，咕噥著挪到床的一側，讓佐助爬上來，床因此陷落一塊。他慷慨地在佐助躺下的時候分出一半棉被，小心翼翼地沒有觸碰到他的斷肢，自己也側身躺了下來。

他們面對面躺在床上。鳴人好像不太習慣這種距離似的動來動去，床單在他身下沙沙作響。佐助首先注意到鳴人的斷肢已經不再流血，說不定已經開始愈合，復又想到甫一進門時，鳴人背對著房門，身形怪異地蜷縮起來，略顯單薄的身體裹著薄薄的病服，在棉被下面起伏，一副毫無防備的樣子。這樣的鳴人顯得好陌生，回首過往，他從沒見過他這個樣子。他無意識地撫摸左臂的殘肢，現在鳴人的疼痛真的變了他的，這個循環終於完成了。  
「三更半夜的來幹嘛啊。」鳴人沒好氣地又往後挪了挪。  
「就來看看，不行嗎。」佐助說，放任自己倒進枕頭中。  
「哦……也是可以啊。沒什麼不可以的說。不過已經很晚了吧！話說你不是應該早點睡嗎？明天的義肢匹配哎哎哎不要再靠過來了啊我說！我真的要掉下去了！」  
「那你就不要一直動來動去的。大白痴，你是多動症嗎？」  
「混蛋佐助，我真的會揍你的啊。」  
佐助挑了挑眉，他的表情像是在說：你是認真的嗎。他伸出手，拉住鳴人壓在身下的左臂。那隻僅存的手寬大而單薄，指腹和指節處長了一些硬繭，而且很涼。這個動作看似自然，佐助本人卻顯得有些彆扭，讓鳴人興起嘲笑的念頭，可是看著眼前的人纏著繃帶和貼布、又是瘀青又是傷痕的臉，他很快又將這個想法忘得一乾二淨——他始終沒有辦法和佐助置氣太久，不曉得為什麼。因此他從善如流，手腳並用地蹭了過去。

「不知道現在幾點了啊。」他垂著眼，露出一個小小的微笑，一頭金髮亂糟糟地陷在枕頭裡。他顯得已經比較放鬆，額頭上有一層未乾透的薄汗。藍色眼睛在暗夜中彎彎的、亮晶晶的，散髮出一股頑皮的、充滿保護欲的生命力，眼睛下方掛著青色的眼圈。  
「嗯。」佐助心不在焉地回應。兩人的目光在空中匯聚，他一刻不停地注視著他。  
「嗯——不過我想，再過不久應該就要天亮了吧。」  
「你怎麼知道？」  
「我就是知道。」鳴人說，一如既往地充滿了莫名其妙的自信。他翻身平躺下來，仰望著被月色照亮成柔黃色的天花板。佐助搖搖頭。時間已經到了大半夜，整個世界彷彿進入日蝕般的睡眠狀態，萬籟俱寂，鳥類困惑地閉上眼睛。但是鳴人卻似乎對此無動於衷。他怎麼能總是這麼篤定？

「這個世界上的有些地方，竟然是沒有白天的。」鳴人突然沒頭沒腦地說，「你去過那些地方嗎？」  
佐助愣了愣，隨即搖搖頭，在離開木葉的這幾年間，諸國的軼事他略有耳聞，但是卻從來沒有放在心上。  
「哦，」鳴人若有所思地點點頭，繼續說下去，「越靠近『極圈』的地方，在那個時候，夜晚也越長⋯⋯『極圈』到底是什麼圈啊？」  
佐助哼了一聲，果斷放棄了給他講解『極圈』的想法，「你喜歡那樣嗎？白天？」  
「啊啊，怎麼說呢？剛開始大概會覺得很新奇，但是久了很奇怪吧？沒有白天的話，要怎麼知道什麼時候該起床，什麼時候該睡覺啊？」  
「光想睡⋯⋯果然是你會有的煩惱啊。」  
「⋯⋯怎麼覺得你是在嘲笑我啊？講清楚！」  
佐助嘆了一口氣，「無論是永晝或是永夜，都不會一直存在的，那只是一種……一種現象而已，你明白嗎？就像下雨或其他什麼一樣，那並不是永久發生的。」  
「可是，太陽到底是從哪裡離開的？它什麼時候來？你不好奇嗎？」鳴人異想天開，天真地問。  
佐助愣了愣，沒有再說話。在人類目前能夠探尋的、有限的資訊中，他自詡比鳴人懂得太多了，但是像這樣彷彿很尋常的事情，他卻從未深究。如果人們在睜開眼的時候，視線所及是一片絕對的黑暗，那麼「明天」真的有存在的必要嗎？人們對於「明天」的期待，也會隨之被抹滅殆盡嗎⋯⋯  
這是一個無解的循環。他短暫地閉上雙眼，回想起過去的事，驚覺自己的少年時代，已經在遙無止境的戰鬥中懷著仇恨渡過了。  
兩人在隨之而來的沈默中，想著各自的事。

「鳴人。」  
「啊？」  
「我並沒有打算進行義肢匹配。」佐助平靜宣佈。躺在身邊的鳴人顫抖了一下，快速從床上坐起來。  
「再過幾天，等到木葉高層裁定對我的審判，我就會離開。」他的聲音毫無波瀾，彷彿這在兩人之間，只是一件微不足道的小事。他的心意堅決，一旦做出決定，就沒有轉圜的餘地，並沒有要和鳴人爭辯的想法，只是想告訴他而已。  
「你還是想要復仇嗎？我以為——」鳴人焦急地說，他的臉在黑暗中隱現，露出受傷又困惑的表情，像一隻中箭的動物。  
「和那沒有關係。」他快速截斷話語，僅存的右手握了握鳴人的小臂。  
「就算懷著仇恨，也沒有辦法使人復生。可是宇智波一族的遭遇，還有鼬的死，我永遠沒有辦法原諒⋯⋯」他停頓了一下，「不管最終的裁決是什麼，我都不會逃避。可是我還是無法放棄革命⋯⋯無論如何導正，人總會因為各種原因憎恨彼此，陷入不可避免的迴圈，而我——」他深吸一口氣，氧氣通過鼻腔、氣管，快速湧入肺葉，胸腔發脹，肋骨如同遭受重擊。  
「我想親眼看看迴圈外面的世界。」

鳴人看著他，出乎意料地安靜、沒有說話。兩人的呼吸如潮湧般匯聚，重合，再度分開。在他的左臂上，佐助的手心終於有了些許溫度，冒著一點潮濕的熱氣，將他的手臂弄得黏黏的。佐助一直沒有鬆手，好像捨不得放開一般，緊緊握著他。  
「我知道了。」他終於開口，佐助略顯詫異的目光讓他不禁有些得意，他把左臂從佐助的掌心中輕輕抽了回來，反握住他的手。  
「我以前說過了吧，就算被打斷手腳我也會把你帶回木葉。當時我覺得只要把你帶回來，沒有什麼是不能解決的⋯⋯現在倒開始覺得，這個想法有點太天真了。」他自顧自說下去，愁苦的微笑一閃即逝。  
「當時覺得無論如何都想要拯救身處在黑暗中的你，但是到底該怎麼拯救？說實話我心裡也沒有個底。不過現在仔細想想，我可能只是想讓佐助你知道，你並不是一個人，這樣而已。」  
他狀似毫不在意地聳聳肩，在眼角余光中，佐助的眼睛有些許濕潤，神色卻非常平靜，似乎短暫脫離了充斥了過往人生，往後也永遠無法擺脫的愁苦歲月。他的喉嚨卻突然變得乾燥不已，在吞咽之間嘗到一股苦澀的氣味。但這不就是他所希望的嗎？  
「如果你最後決定留下來，那當然是最好的啊！可是既然你的想法已經和以前不同，那麼我的目標也算是達到了吧……啊啊我也說不清楚。反正就是這樣！」  
他抬起頭，毫不避諱地直視佐助的異瞳，藍色的雙眼真誠、無畏，懷藏著一個尚未理解的宇宙。  
「佐助，我希望你，不要悲傷。」

佐助無法自拔地凝視著鳴人，彷彿被他的真心撼動，內心大受震懾，突然意識到自己有多麽渴望得到他的縱容，胸口頓時被一股柔軟的情緒充塞了；多年來連自己都怯於承認的情感，又急遽瘋長，並且迎向毀滅。  
「為什麼？」  
「什麼為什麼？」  
「為什麼要這麼說？」他問，腦中閃過種種可能，聲音卻輕柔得無法承受。  
「是因為『我們是朋友』嗎？」  
他們靠得好近，兩人的手交纏在一塊，他可以清楚地感覺到鳴人的手指不安地揪了一下。他把那隻手握得更緊一些。  
「這不是廢話嗎！」鳴人惱怒起來，想要掙脫，「我以為我已經講得很清楚了！」  
「太可笑了，漩渦鳴人。你一直自詡是我的朋友，自以為理解我、很想親近我的樣子，說出這樣的話⋯⋯你知道這對我來說代表著什麼嗎？」他強硬地將鳴人拉了回來，一個冷酷而殘忍的想法油然而生：他要以兩人的友誼為要脅，強迫鳴人正面迎擊自己內心的衝突，就算是自作多情也無所謂。他異常冷靜地在心中盤算著，心中卻陡然升起一絲微乎其微的希望。  
「佐助！我有的時候真的不知道你在想什麼！」鳴人慌亂地說，「你的左手流血了！你的手！混蛋！快點放開我……」  
真是太荒謬了，佐助不可思議地想著，即使身處險境，鳴人最擔心的還是他的安危，就像永晝的太陽一樣，令人目眩神迷。可是，無論永晝或是永夜，一旦長久地曝曬其下，都會令人陷入瘋狂。人類仰賴對曙光的期待，度過永無止境的夜晚，最後以一次又一次的失望作收，而所謂黎明的曙光，究竟要到何時才會來臨，又究竟是什麼意思呢……。  
「我現在就告訴你，我是怎麼想的。」  
他毫無預警地親吻了他。

-

鳴人的嘴唇很乾燥，很溫暖，也很柔軟，殘留著藥物的苦澀氣味，因為疼痛和震驚而微微顫抖著；和想像中似乎別無二致，又有哪裡不太一樣。這是佐助的第一個想法。  
他們嘴唇相貼，身體卻無比尷尬地遠離彼此，形成一個古怪的三角形，彼此的眼睛都睜得大大的，像是誰先眨眼誰就認輸了一樣。  
鳴人好像被嚇壞了，渾身僵硬，彷彿不知道該怎麼處理眼下棘手的情況，展現出一種被擒野獸的溫馴，藍眼睛警戒又迷惑地望著他。  
佐助頓時明白，鳴人並沒有和別人做過這樣的事，一次也沒有。  
他接著想，鳴人真的知道這是什麼意思嗎？  
他很確定除了鳴人以外，自己沒有其他願意親吻的對象。他不知道鳴人是不是也和他一樣，可是他心裡是多麼地希望，如果鳴人沒想過吻他，至少不要有想要吻其他什麼人的想法。  
他突然被一陣強烈的挫敗感攫住，無處可逃。他出於絕望與渴望親吻了鳴人，可是那到底是什麼意思，不要說鳴人，就連他自己也解釋不來；急切地壓上鳴人緊抿的唇瓣時，那些無處宣洩的情感似乎短暫地有了發洩的出口，然而等到欣快感消失不見後，他卻又感到異常空虛。他太快長大，又揮霍光了年少輕狂的資本。為了傷害別人的同時也不被傷害，除了第七班，他也沒有幾個能夠交心的朋友。他也沒少看過別人接吻，可是對於如何「愛」，甚至如何在不傷害別人的情況下，表白自己的情感，他一點概念都沒有。

他在這般迷茫中解除了桎梏，鳴人立刻如釋重負般地向後退開。  
「混蛋！你不要太過分了！」他衝著佐助大叫，氣得直打哆嗦，一時之間，竟說不出更多話了。  
在他的面前，宇智波佐助整個人彷彿被分隔兩半，靠近窗台的一邊散發著幽微的光芒，另一面則隱沒在如墨的夜色之中。  
他首先感到怒不可抑，又覺得受到冒犯，彷彿心中永遠不能觸及的部分被眼前的人活生生撕了開來，攤在兩人面前，等待審視。佐助總是這樣，總是擅自做好了決定、總是在試探底線；就連現在也是，先是擅作主張離開，等到他好不容易接受了這個決定，卻又親吻了他——佐助到底想怎麼樣？難道真以為能從他身上得到諒解嗎？  
可是他回想到那個強硬、不由分說的吻，回想到佐助孤注一擲的模樣，又感到前所未有的挫敗；挫敗中夾雜著一股令人愉悅的反胃感，緩緩衝散了被人窺探的怒意。他沮喪地垂下肩膀，狀似痛苦地閉上雙眼。

「鳴人，不要逃避。」佐助低聲說，黑色的眼睛如同宇宙黑子一般吸收了所有光亮，彷彿想要從那張臉上觀察出一點拒絕、嫌惡之意；又像是等著繩索套上脖子的死囚，坐在那裡，眼睛一眨不眨，鎮定地等待疼痛的湍流衝刷全身。  
他的聲音懸宕在一片夜色之中，彷彿非常遙遠。  
如果現在道歉的話，鳴人一定會毫不猶豫地回過頭來，朝他露出微笑的吧。可是鳴人想要發怒就發怒， 想要大笑就大笑，也不忌諱對罪無可赦之人伸出自己的手，就像是生活光明的另一面，是他渴望據為己有，又遙不可及的存在。如今他已將自己逐出那個他永遠不可能返還的地方，可是他還是不顧一切地想要得到鳴人的答案。  
他一生一世的請求。

-

鳴人沒有說話，下意識地抿了抿唇，屬於佐助的氣味在他的舌尖，隨著其他豐沛的情感如洪水般湧現。  
他認識佐助好久了，久到經歷了他人無法承受的別離與重聚，也明白佐助本來就是個偏執的人，愛是非左即右的二分法、就是零和戰爭，對摯友的告白，同時也是一種宣戰。在他心目中，手持草薙劍站在茫茫草原上，黑髮與衣袖隨風翻飛、百戰百勝的宇智波佐助，總是看起來很從容、不疾不徐的樣子。此時困頓又充滿了不確定感的佐助，令他感到陌生，又對那我行我素的態度著迷不已。  
說不定，鳴人想，說不定這也是佐助發起的最後一場戰爭，一場沒有把握能夠戰勝的戰爭。思及至此，他逐漸釋懷，內心竟出奇地平靜。  
「佐助，有的時候，我真的不知道你在想什麼。」他小聲喃喃，乾燥的金髮毛絨絨的，如同曬乾稻草般順服垂下，露出發紅漲熱的耳朵。  
「『真正的強者在交手後就能知道對方在想什麼』，這是你說過的吧。」  
他低垂雙眼，首先看到佐助滲出紅色的繃帶，又小心活動了一下自己的右手，好不容易癒合的傷口又撕裂開來，回頭一定會被小櫻痛揍一頓的吧。他不合時宜地想著，伸出僅存的手，像是接近一頭桀驁不馴的野獸的毛髮一般，朝佐助的斷臂慢慢靠近。佐助愣了一下，並沒有閃躲，任由那蜜色的指尖輕觸傷處，途經纏裹藥膏貼布與繃帶的肩膀，來到沒有完好之處卻仍然非常俊秀的臉龐，溫柔地摩挲他的眉眼。  
「我們到底要到什麼時候才可以不要再戰鬥了啊？」  
他們沈默不語，再度靠近彼此，懷著各自的謹慎與小心翼翼的脆弱，像是疲倦的野獸般反覆確認著對方身上的氣味，直到終於明白彼此真正的想法，才如釋重負地在對方的嘴唇上留下屬於自己的印記。

他們再次接吻，世界彷彿在眼前融化。鳴人顯得很害羞、很不知所措，似乎剛剛的告白和傷口撕裂的疼痛已經消耗了所有的力氣，一旦嘴唇相碰之後，就不敢輕舉妄動。在淺嘗輒止的親吻往返之間，佐助的舌頭像草地裡的蛇一般探了過來，手從背後向下滑進鳴人的病服，來回磨蹭他的尾椎，令他忍不住在接吻的間隙，從喉嚨深處溢出小小的嗚咽。鳴人有點氣餒地睜開眼睛瞪著佐助，努力裝出一副兇狠的樣子，一邊閃躲他的觸摸。佐助的手終於稍微消停一會，舌頭在此時蠻橫地鑽了進去，沿著鳴人的上顎舔了一圈，舌面來回摩蹭著口腔內壁，卷住了他的舌頭，所經之處留下又熱又麻的奇異感。  
察覺自己落居下風，鳴人立刻不甘示弱地湊了過去，模仿佐助的做法把舌頭伸進去掃了一通，想要像以往一樣較量一番。可是佐助揉一揉他的尾骨，輕輕啃咬他的下唇，他就舒服地癱軟下來，渾身發熱得像毛絨絨的狐狸一樣，在佐助的懷裡拱來拱去。  
他們吻了好久，吻到兩個人都氣喘吁吁，才很捨不得地分了開來。鳴人像是被這個吻燒糊了腦袋一樣，一直到佐助的氣味從嘴裡消失，還意猶未盡地張著嘴，迷迷糊糊地追了上去，叼住佐助的舌尖不肯放開，眼神像是在說，為什麼要停下來？發生了什麼事嗎？

他們就著枕頭上的睡痕躺了回去，身體繾綣地纏抱在一塊。鳴人的臉頰和耳朵還帶著沒有褪去的潮紅色，藍色眼睛像是早晨瀰漫著水氣的湖泊，嘴唇則紅腫一片，讓佐助覺得鳴人好像在索吻一樣，他覺得自己有點勃起，很想要做更多除了接吻以外的事，可是同時又感到滿足極了。這樣就夠了，他不動聲色地挪動了一下，把鳴人摟得更緊一些，等待激動的心跳逐漸平息。  
「吊車尾的，我最喜歡你。」他輕聲說，左臂的疼痛終於在此刻得到緩解。  
「啊啊，我、我知道了啦⋯⋯」  
「那你呢？」他不依不饒地追問。  
「所以啊，剛剛不是確認過了的嗎！幹嘛一定要我說出來啊！啊啊！好羞恥啊！啊！你應該也很清楚了我說！」鳴人受不了似地開始大聲嚷嚷，「我說啊！你一開始不會是裝作不懂的吧！」  
「是初吻，我學得很快。」他輕描淡寫地陳述，隨即敏銳地指正鳴人的措辭，「還有什麼叫作強吻，這叫兩情相悅吧？」  
「說什麼呢喂！」  
「你難道不是自己也挺享受的嘛。」  
「混蛋佐助！你能不能要點臉啊！」鳴人氣得跳腳，伸手開始推他的肩膀，臉上浮現可疑的紅暈。佐助有點好笑地想，明明剛才還很主動，原來只不過是虛張聲勢麼。  
「而且你也不是第一次了啊。」他想了想，突然又說。  
「什麼啊？」  
「沒什麼。」他搖搖頭，握住了鳴人的手。  
他們手牽著手，一同迎接黎明前最濃厚的黑暗。  
「我會給你寫信的。」黑暗中，鳴人把那顆金色腦袋埋進佐助的肩窩裡，悶悶地說。  
「十天……，一個禮拜給你寫一封信。」鳴人說，聲音很小但很堅決，高層的決議將會如何、兩人的未來將會如何，他暫時不敢去細想，但是不管怎麼樣，一切都會沒事的。只要兩個人在一起，總會沒事的。關於這點，他倒是很有信心，便又加了一句，「你也要回信。」  
佐助點點頭，鼻子被那頭金色頭髮蹭得有點發癢，「還有呢？」  
「如果有什麼困難就讓我知道，要打架一定要叫上我！」  
「……」  
「對了你要常常回村子啊！要給我帶伴手禮，不然我會忘記你的啊我說！」  
「你敢。」佐助立刻惡狠狠地說，沈默了一會還是覺得不解氣，伸手去掐鳴人的臉。鳴人痛呼一聲，作為還擊，他也啃了一下佐助的肩膀，留下一個不淺不深的牙印，然後安靜了下來，很鄭重地吸了一口氣。  
「我也最喜歡你。」他一字一頓，小聲地告白，又覺得有點不好意思，撓了撓臉上的鬍鬚印記，右臂困擾他多時的疼痛，終於消逝得無影無蹤。  
「我知道。」佐助輕聲說。我知道。  
在他的腦中，一股陌生而熟悉的情感擺脫了胃部沈澱，逐漸煥發成一團溫暖的發光體。回首他曾亟欲遺忘的年少時代，在河堤邊，他第一次察覺漩渦鳴人的身影，在河面上閃爍著夕陽的橘紅色。兩人像鬥敗的野獸一般朝彼此發出威脅的低吼，鳴人隨即扭頭大步走開，卻在彼此身上嗅到同類的氣味，他心中一部分受到吸引，另一部份則抗拒不已，因為愛會照亮他，讓他忘記自己身處的泥淖。在短暫休戰的假日，鳴人卻攜著他的手，充滿保護地帶領他走進自己的世界，堅定不移地宣示屬於朋友的忠誠，讓他們為了超越彼此而傷痕累累，同時卻又對明天充滿了希望。他提醒了他作為一個人所不可避免的脆弱面，同時也讓他感到有所歸屬。  
他愛的表徵。  
他們默默地注視彼此，沒有勉強裝出要說什麼的樣子，只是彼此陪伴而已。太陽從遙遠的地平線緩緩升起，黎明的曙光逐漸顯露，勢如破竹般地衝破昨夜厚重的雲層，群山的影子突然向後傾倒……。  
鳴人抬頭望向窗外，露出緩緩的微笑，用只有兩人能聽到的音量輕聲耳語，佐助，你往窗外看一眼，你看一看吧。我說的都是真的……

天真的要亮了。


End file.
